The present invention relates to a construction machine having an operator's cabin whose cabin structure which is made reinforced serves the protection of the operator, with the operator's cabin being supported via a base plate at an operator's cab frame at the machine side.
Due to safety regulations which are becoming more strict, it is increasingly becoming necessary to equip construction machines such as hydraulic excavators with rollover protection. This rollover protection is expediently integrated into the cabin structure in this respect, which is hereby made in reinforced form. Such a cabin with integrated rollover protection is in this respect usually supported elastically on the operator's cab frame to decouple it with respect to vibrations and is secured via securing elements against snapping on an excessive load such as occurs on an accident or on a tipping over of the construction vehicle. Such a rollover protection of a hydraulic excavator must in particular satisfy the ROPS demands, which can only be achieved in the prior art by very solidly made and so bulky and expensive individual components.